powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Gear Beasts
Power Rangers Gear Beasts is a fanfiction-based season of Power Rangers. It's based off of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Some elements of this series occur after the events of Power Rangers RPM Sypnosis Years after Venjix was locked into the Morphin Grid, two scientists (Dave and Gerri ) were attempting to purge the virus entity from the energy field he was contained in. However, the result was that they were infected, possessed and transformed by the program into the ViRulers, masters of the Morphin Grid, and able to summon and create evil ViMorphix and ViZords. These evil Ranger-like villains went on a reign of terror. Kayley, the daughter of Dr. K and Ziggy, began using her mother's biofield technology to develop a way for humans to become Power Rangers without having access to the Morphin Grid. Using nanotech microbots called GEAR (Genetic Enhancing Atomic Robots) that amplified a persons physiology, and androids called BEASTs (Biology Emulating Auxiliary Support Tacticians) capable of healing and energizing their human partners, Kayley and her friends Alan and Liam Myers created the Power Rangers Gear Beasts to fight the ViRulers. Later Alan and Liam would develop SECTOR (Synaptic Enhancing Cortical Thought Optimizing Robots), an off-shoot of GEAR designed to amplify neural functioning instead of physical abilities, and became the Gold and Silver Rangers. Rey Santiago would use a prototype GEAR/SECTOR hybrid known as ARMOR (Attack Hesitant Mechanized Offense Robots) to become the Knight Ranger. Characters Rangers BEASTS *'Catscan': Red Ranger's partner android, based on his Cheetah DNA. *'Apex': Blue Ranger's partner android, based on his Gorilla DNA. *'Ricochet': Yellow Ranger's partner android, based on her Rabbit DNA. *'Polliwog': Green Ranger's partner android, based on her Frog DNA. *'Stinger': Gold and Silver Ranger's partner android, based on their Beetle/Insect DNA. When Gold and Silver Ranger morph, Stinger splits into their gold and silver Ranger suits. Arsenal *Gear Morpher *Gear Scope *Gear Sword *Gear Blaster *Sector Morpher *Sector Blade *Armor Morpher *Armor Axe *GEAR-Mod *Gear Cannon *Battle Gear Morpher *Beast Cycle Zords *'Ultra Gear Megazord' - The combination of the Sector Gear Megazord and Lion Cycle. **'Sector Gear Megazord' - The combination of the Gear Beast Megazord and the Sector Megazord ***'Gear Beast Megazord' ****'Cheetah Racer' - The Red Ranger's Gearzord. It has three modes: Cheetah Mode, Racecar Mode, & Robot Mode. ****'Gorilla Loader' - The Blue Ranger's Gearzord. It has two modes: Gorilla Mode & Truck Mode. ****'Rabbit Copter' - The Yellow Ranger's Gearzord. It has two modes: Rabbit Mode & Helicopter Mode. ***'Sector Megazord' ****'Beetle Grapple' - The Gold Ranger's Sectorzord. It has three modes: Beetle Mode, Crane Mode, & Robot Mode. ****'Insect Jet' - The Silver Ranger's Sectorzord. It has modes: Insect Mode & Jet Mode. It can also combine with Cheetah Racer Robot Mode. **'Lion Cycle' - The Knight Ranger's Gearzord. Has three modes: Lion Mode, Motorcycle Mode, and Robot Mode. It can combine with the Gear Beast Megazord to form the Guard Gear Megazord *'Frog Sub' - The Green Ranger's Gearzord. It has two modes: Frog Mode & Sub Mode. It can combine with the Gear Beast Megazord to form the Aqua Gear Megazord. *'Panther Cruiser' - Black Ranger's Zord ViRulers *'ViReign': Dave, leader of the ViRulers. *'ViRose': Gerri, usually responsible for creating ViMorphix *'Virus Ranger': Artificial lifeform based on the Red Gear Ranger *'ViRunts': Footsoldiers of the ViRangers. *'ViMorphix': Robotic monsters created by the ViRangers using energy from the Morphin Grid on innocent humans. **'ViZords': Upgraded zord-like versions of the ViMorphix. See Also Category:Gear Beasts Category:Series Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters